Moment Gone Wrong
by bookfreak1317
Summary: You know that scene in part 2 of the Deathly Hallows where it looked like Harry and Voldemort would kiss? Well, what if they did... crack!fic


**Moment Gone Wrong**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, Harry would've joined Voldemort and destroyed the Light**

**Summary: You know that scene in part 2 of the Deathly Hallows where it looked like Harry and Voldemort would kiss? Well, what if they did...**

**Warning: boyxboy kissing, minor swearing, crack!fic**

**A/N** I was watching Deathly Hallows part 2, got it on 11/11/11! Yay! And I was texting Harmony Goldstar while sobbing my eyes out, cause everyone I loved were dying, and she decided to comfort me by reminding me of the scene where it looked like Voldemort and Harry were gonna make out. So that of course made me laugh through the tears and I couldn't stop thinking of the idea of an one-shot about that scene and when I finally watched it, it confirmed my idea of an one-shot. And here it is! Instead of writing my other stories, I wrote this instead. Y'all better enjoy this! :P

**xoxo bookfreak1317**

* * *

><p>Harry stared into Voldemort's eyes and Voldemort stared back.<p>

Without thinking Harry reached up and wrapped his arms around Voldemort's neck.

"C'mon Tom, let's finish this the way we started. Together."

Harry then pulled Voldemort closer, planning on dragging him off the tower with him, but fate decided to be a bitch like usual.

Instead of them going over the edge like Harry wanted, his and Voldemort's faces got too close for comfort. And by that, he meant that his and Voldemort's lips touched in a kiss.

Harry and Voldemort froze for a second before the two flew apart.

"Omg! Potter! Why would you do such a thing?" Voldemort yelled as he furiously scrubbed his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Me? I didn't do a thing! You're the one who kissed me!" Harry yelled back.

"Nu Uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nu Uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nu Uh!"

"Uh huh!"

Before the silly argument could continue, a small cough interrupted them.

Both Voldemort and Harry flew around to glare at the interrupter. "What!"

The young Death Eater jumped at both the wizards yell.

"Um... My lord. The Final Battle is still going on and everyone is wondering where you guys disappeared to." The Death Eater said.

"And why are they wondering that?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, um... You see... weallwantotseewhokillswho." The Death Eater said in a rush.

"Wait, wait. Slow down. What did you say?" Voldemort asked.

"We all want to see who kills who cause we all sorta betted on it." The Death Eater said with a terrified expression.

"WHAT!"

"WHY!"

"THAT'S SO STUPID!"

"It's obvious that I'm going to be the one to kill you."

Voldemort spun around to glare at Harry.

"Wait. You actually think you and your loser army are going to win? Ha!" Voldemort snorted. "Not possible!"

"Um, I don't think. I know."

Voldemort's glare became worse at Harry's words.

"You're not going to win!"

"Yes we will!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes we will!"

"No you won't!"

Another small cough interrupted their argument.

"WHAT!"

The Death Eater flinched backwards at the yell and glare. "So um, are you guys going to come down and kill one another? Cause I have 15 Galleons on the line and I kinda have no job cause I'm a Death Eater and..."

"Avada Kedavra!"

Voldemort stared at the Death Eater's now lifeless body before turning to stare in shock at Harry.

"You, you just, you just...'

"Killed him?" Harry said with a smirk. "Yes, I did."

"But you're Harry Potter! The Golden Boy! The icon for the Light!" Voldemort yelled.

"I am. But everyone's been telling me I have to eventually kill you and I thought I should get some practice so I can get it right on my first attempt. Also, he was pissing me off."

"Oh. Right. That makes sense." Voldemort said in understanding.

An awkward silence then took over. After a few minutes one of them spoke.

"So, um... Wanna post pone killing each other until tomorrow?'

... ... ... ...

"Sure."

**Posted: 11/16/11**  
><strong>Revised: 625/12**


End file.
